Flying Books and Dirty Looks
by Kelly123
Summary: You did WHAT with my brother! ONESHOT


_All right folks, let's try this. I have never written a Harry Potter fanfiction before, nor have I read past book four, so please bear with me. I'm not sure when this is set, besides in the summertime. Ages...umm, the trio about sixteen and Ginny fifteen? Like I said, please bear with me, I haven't done the proper research on their ages and birthdays so I don't know exactly when they all fall. As for a disclaimer,** I do not own Harry Potter in any way, shape, form or fashion**. Rated T just to be safe because of the subject matter, but there really isn't anything descriptive in here. _

_PS, I just realized that I had the girls doing underage magic outside of school! How silly of me, and no one even flamed me for it! ARG! Time for an edit!_

* * *

"You did WHAT with my brother!" The whirlwind of violently red hair that was Ginevra Weasley accused none too kindly as she came crashing noisily over the threshhold to her room. She didn't attempt to disguise the disbelief and disgust in her voice as she stood glowering in the doorway, hands on her hips as she confronted the bushyhaired girl who was holed away inside.

"Would you mind shutting the door? I don't want Crooks to get out." Came a calculatedly bored reply.

"So you don't deny it! Hermione Jean Granger! You bloody well shagged my brother?!" The younger girl implored with a rather sick look on her face, ignoring the request as she continued to stand in front of the wide-open door.

"Thank you ever for much for watching your level of volume _and shutting the door,_ Ginny. I'm quite sure that your mother finding out I've boffed her son will do nothing but bring us closer together. It could hardly make the duration of my visit here any bit stickier than it already is." Replied the form seated Indian-style on the bed she was sharing with the ginger-haired girl shouting at her, never once lifting her brown eyes away from the thick book she held defensively in front of her rapidly flushing face.

"Sticky. Boffing. My brother... Who ever would have ever guessed that Hogwarts resident bookworm to be so deviously and _disgustingly_ kinky? Notice my emphasis on the DISGUSTING part!"

"Do stop." The voice behind the book requested, her knuckles growing white as they clutched its leather bindings.

But alas, her words fell on deaf ears. Well, maybe not quite deaf, but rather ears that could not hear anything over the increasing pitch of the voice pouring forth from the body they both belonged to. The youngest Weasley was really getting into her tirade.

"I mean, come on Hermione! My brother? My BROTHER! Now granted, I'm sure that you've been hard up for some male affection since Krum went back to Bulgaria and all, but seriously. Did you really have to screw my BROTHER? Have you no decency woman?"

Honestly, she was asking for it. A girl can only take so much.

"For heaven's sakes, DO STOP, YOU RIDICULOUS LITTLE GIRL!" Hermione boomed suddenly.

The redhead's Quidditch reflexes came to good use as she just just barely ducked to avoid the aforementioned book Hermione had sent sailing across the room in her direction, It's solid mass colliding with a resounding THUD against the wall behind her head. Indignantly straightening up, Ginny arched an eyebrow and regarded the now seething girl speculatively.

"Err, Hermione, weren't you saying something about _my_ level of volume?"

The face of one Hermione Granger, a second prior having been flushed red with anger, now crumpled and fell miserably as she covered her face with her hands and sunk back onto the mattress beneath her. Muttering dejectedly, her next words were just barely audible through the barrier of her palms against her mouth.

"Oh bloody hell, what have I done?

Ginny could think of a few inappropriate answers for that question, but first she turned around and locked the door behind her as Hermione had previously asked her to do. Mum and the boys were out in the garden, and though one of them was certainly in NO hurry to come face to face with Hermione this morning, growing up as the baby sister had taught her a thing or two about taking precautions before sharing secrets with her brothers around. _Especially_ if those secrets centered around one of said brothers. Walking forward, she plopped down on the bed next to her best friend and summer roommate with a deviously mischievous smirk.

"Well now, I can't say this from personal experience, but from what I've heard, the boy-"

"Oh Gods, please stop! You know I didn't mean THAT, I know what I've done as far as that goes...you're right Gin, what was I thinking?"

"I honestly have no idea. You are my best mate, and, up until last night, fellow virgin. It's a well-known fact that the first one of us to be her relieved of her hymen is practically bound by law to supply the other with all the carnal, intimate, fairytale details regarding the act. But the thing is, when one's brother is the fellow doing the actual relieving, it kinda makes a girl want to vomit. I mean, _they're my brothers_, I'm supposed to think of them as genital-less."

"Well, he definitely _wasn't_ genital-less, (Ginny's face screwed into and expression of absolute revulsion and Hermione hurried past the topic) but I wouldn't call what we did intimate or carnal, or anything like a fairytale. If I had to put words on last night, they would be more like awkward, fumbling, embarrassing and a little painful. And worst of all, now I have to LIVE with him day in and day out for the next for the next two weeks! Do you have any inkling of how embarrassing it will be to look at him, sitting there eating breakfast in the morning and know that it wasn't too long ago that he was eating...(Ginny turned an absolute shade of green and realizing her error Hermione abruptly cut her depiction short) Anyways, afterwards I realized that I'de acted like an absolute git and now I have no idea what to do."

"Yep, you've certainly gotten yourself in deep this time, (here, Hermione seemed to have mumbled something that sounded an awful lot like "no shit, sherlock" but being as it was _Hermione Granger_ and all, Ginny must have been mistaken.) and even your highest marks aren't going to be a bit of help to you in this situation."

"Thanks Ginny, thanks a ton. Now if you would kindly get your snide self out of here, I plan on locking myself up in this room until I have learned how to apparate and am able to travel far, far away from the Burrow, to a land where there are absolutely no redheads. None at all. Even girls who _say_ they are your friends, but really are just there to tease you mercilessly in your time of need."

"You know you need a license to apparate."

"You know I hate you right now."

"Yeah."

"Good. Just making sure."

For awhile then, the two girls lay in silence, each lost in their own thoughts. The last remnants of midmorning sun shone through a nearby window and floated down lazily around them, the drowsy sensation of which perhaps might have coaxed them back to sleep had this been any other morning of summer vacation. Downstairs Molly Weasley had returned from the garden to begin breakfast, and the quiet bustling of a magical kitchen at work made the girls suddenly aware of the hunger they had been too fretful to notice until now. When a rumbling growl erupted from the younger girl's stomach, a thought struck Hermione.

"Hey Ginny, how did you find out about..."it"?"

"And just what might you be speaking of Granger?" she replied, sliding off the bed and beginning to change out of her nightclothes, her back turned so that the sly gleam in her eyes was hidden.

"Act sensibly now, you know what I mean. How did you find out that your brother and I sh...made lo... engaged in sexual intercourse last night?"

"Merlin Hermione, only you could make losing your virginity sound like an excerpt from a sex ed manual!"

Flustered, the brunette drew her legs up to her chin and waited on her friend to get ready for the day. Being as she had not be able to sleep that night (can't imagine why) she had already been up and dressed for hours. "Well, I'm sorry, but it's quite an awkward thing to say! Come on now, tell me, he isn't going around shouting it out to everyone is her? He isn't bragging about popping little 'Mione's cherry is he? Ginny, stop laughing! This isn't funny!"

"Oh calm down, of course it's funny! How could it not be? But to answer your question, no, he hasn't. I stumbled upon this revelation quite by accident. When I got up to use the bathroom this morning I noticed you had never come to bed. I was a little confused until I remembered that the two of you had been studying down in the living room last night, so I assumed you had just fallen asleep on the couch. But then, I bumped into him in the hall on my way to the loo he was just as flustered as you are right now, and he kept glancing back nerviously in the direction of our room it dawned on me. I had my suspicions about what might have transpired, but you certainly cleared them up for me when I confronted you this morning. Oh, don't worry yourself so, if you keep biting your lip like that it's going to bleed. I didn't say anything to him about it, but you know you're going to have to talk to him sooner or later."

As she had finished dressing, she opened the bedroom door and grudgingly Hermione stood up to follow her downstairs.

"Yes, I know, but I'm not looking forward to it. Ugh, I think I'd rather face a deatheater than his frecked face right about now... hey, you think you could come up with an excuse for us to leave breakfast early this morning? Oh please, Gin!"

"I'll try, but it's doubtful. Look on the bright side though."

Hermione eyed Ginny dubiously. "What bright side?"

"At least he finally got laid. We were all beginning to worry that Percy was gay."

* * *

_So that's it, hope you liked it, even if you are a die-hard fan of another ship. I wouldn't say that i am really a Percy/Hermione shipper, but more of a Hermione/anyone shipper, so I decided to try my hand at this unconventional relationship. Since this is my first HP fic and all, I would really appreciate reviews!_


End file.
